Fly With Us
by dgirl3372snowflake
Summary: The flock is made up of twelve kids, and each of them has a set of wings. Shelby, Max, Fang, Devin, Iggy, Tanner, Nudge, Anna, the Gasman, Heidi, Angel, and Riley. Together they must face challenges like staying alive and saving the world, but that's a lot to ask of twelve kids! Join them on their crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Flock Fright

Chapter One

I sat calmly, watching the basketball game and munching on popcorn. I knew where each member of my 'flock' was. Tanner and Devin were on the court, playing the game. Heidi and Anna were behind me, talking to some boys. Riley was with her friends, coloring on some blank pages of paper.

No trouble was in sight, there hadn't been any danger for two years. No sign of Erasers or whitecoats.

Okay, maybe I should explain something. The six of us aren't exactly human. Were 98% human, the other 2% is avian. We're bird children, ha-ha. But seriously, we have wings. There are others like us, but we split up for safety.

They are Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel, but you'll meet them later.

We all have wings, Devin and Riley don't know about us yet, but we know about them.

We were raised in dog crates at a place called the School, where we went through painful experimentation. We don't know who our parents are and we live with our fake parents.

We all have special abilities. I can make people believe anything I tell them, plus I'm apparently super-smart, and I can fly at speeds that near two hundred. Did I also mention I could read minds? I don't do it that often, I mean people deserve their privacy. I have shoulder length brown hair with a dash of copper that comes out in the sunlight, and my wings are pure white, like an angel.

Tanner has more strength than the rest of us, meaning he can lift heavier things, or knock someone out faster in a fight. He has short, light brown hair, and light brown eyes. His wings are brown with darker brown and white spots.

Devin we aren't quite sure about yet, because we've had to keep our distance from him so far. Same goes with his little sister, Riley. Devin has short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Riley has blond hair that goes to her waist, and bright blue eyes.

Anna can tell if someone was lying, and had a perfect memory. She never forgot anything she's read, written, or seen. So bad and good. Anna has dirty blond(she says its brown, but I think its blond) hair that goes a little past her shoulders, and grayish-blue eyes. Her wings are white and speckled with light brown and tan spots.

Heidi can see better in the dark, and can hear things more clearly than we can, sometimes she can even see glimpse of the future.

All of us can fly at high altitudes, have greater stamina, have raptor vision, and can see pretty well in the dark. We are stronger than the average grown man, and have more speed than one. We are also pretty dang good at self-defense.

I watched the game and suddenly I got this strange feeling, like I was being watched. I looked up and Tanner met my gaze, he felt it too. Heidi and Anna were also alert they had left the boys they were talking to, and we now at my side.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, her eyes searching the gym for any sign of an Eraser. No one looked like an Eraser, no one was walking around and having a sudden interest in any of us.

"I don't know, but something feels off." That's when we heard Riley's scream. I looked up and saw someone who looked like a model carrying her out an exit of the gym.

Even though everyone was looking that way, I was out of my seat and running at the man, who was most defiantly an Eraser. Once he spotted me, he turned and grinned, but didn't pause in his move towards the door. That's when I realized he wasn't alone.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I went into full fight mode. I grabbed the hand, and pulled using all of my strength. I managed to throw the Eraser down using a judo flip, then when he was down, I kicked him full in the side, possibly breaking a rib.

But even after that, he got back up. The entire gym was staring at us now, and Riley was gone. But I was bound and determined to get her back.

"Heidi, Anna, Tanner after the Eraser who has Riley. I've got this one." I motioned for them to go, and they did.

"Don't you remember who I am?" The Eraser looked at me, like he expected me to remember. This Eraser didn't look right, like he hadn't been born this way. Then I remembered a little boy who followed his dad around everywhere. The man who had saved us, and we never saw his son after that.

"Ari." I breathed, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"That's right." He grinned at me, showing parts of his fangs that were beginning to elongate.

"What did they do to you?"

"They made me better, they made me strong. Strong enough to kill you." Then he came at me, his claws fully extended. I dodged and narrowly avoided being raked with his claws.

I twisted and gave him a good, hard roundhouse kick to the chest. His breath came out with a whoosh! and he stumbled a little bit. He came right back at me, and punched me in the face.

I staggered back, my nose began to spurt blood. Then he kicked me in the stomach, and I felt the cracking of my own ribs. I tried to take a breath, and I felt pain. Yep defiantly broken.

I got back up, and just as Ari started to come at me again, he backed off, listening to orders in his earpiece. He nodded at something and stopped his advancement towards me.

"You're in luck, you won't die today." Then he ran out of the gym, following the Eraser that had taken Riley. I ran after him, feeling the pain in my ribs but ignoring it.

I got outside and found that Devin had followed me. Standing outside looking seriously ticked off were Anna, Heidi, and Tanner. Anna had a black eye, and a cut on her arm, Heidi's nose might have been broken, but the bleeding had stopped, and Tanner looked like he might also have some broken ribs.

"Everyone alright?" I asked them, Tanner kicked a basketball that was laying in the grass.

"Where's Riley?" Devin asked, staring at all of us, thinking that she was with one of them.

"She's gone. They took her." Anna told him this in a solemn voice.

"Where did they take her?"

Nobody wanted to answer this question, but I figured someone better before Devin's head explodes. "They took her to a place called the School."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna, Heidi, and Tanner looked at Devin with remorse. They felt sorry for him and I couldn't blame them.

"What's that?" Okay here's the deal, for some odd reason, Devin and Riley didn't grow up in a School like we did. They grew up like normal humans, except for the fact that they have wings.

I turned to the other members of the flock, at a loss for words. Tanner spoke up, "It's not a good place for her to be. That's where they made us what we are. All of us."

"What do you mean, what we are?" Tanner rolled his eyes at me, telling me, Okay your turn. I sighed and shrugged off my jacket, leaving me in just a tank-top. I rolled my shoulders and spread my wings, altogether my wing-span was fourteen feet across. That was the average in this flock, considering we were all around the same age.

The sight of Devin's jaw dropping? Priceless. I pulled my wings back in, and put my jacket back on. "We're just like you Devin, and we're going to get your sister back."

"How?" He sounded desperate.

I looked at the others. "I think its time we got the entire flock back together. What do you say?" Each and everyone of them looked thrilled. I pulled a cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew by heart.

Later, we were flying away, me and Tanner carrying Devin between us. (He hasn't learned how to fly yet.) We were going to meet Fang who would take us to where the rest of the flock was hiding. Angel had been taken from them as well, so we were both headed to the same place.

We landed and me and Tanner set Devin down, both relieved to be free of his weight. We stood there and I kept my eyes on the sky, looking for any sign of Fang.

Soon a dark shape could be seen coming towards us. I was alert in case it wasn't Fang, but I was pretty sure it was. Soon he landed with only the soundlessness that Fang has, and he looked at the rest of us.

"Long time, no see." He said, cracking a half-smile. "But I have to be sure of who you are."

He looked at Tanner, "After we escaped from the School, what did I say to you?"

"'Whoa, man, don't break the building down just yet.'" Chris said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What about you?" He asked Anna.

"'Don't trip, the ground is doing fine without people landing on it.'" She was blushing the entire time, she had a crush on Fang. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Heidi, what did Iggy say to you when we were at the house for the first time?"

"He said, 'I can't see you rolling your eyes, if that is what you're doing.'"

Fang turned to me, "What did I say to you, the first time I had seen you fight?"

"'I hope I'm never on the wrong end of your anger.'And what did I say in return?" I shot at him, catching him off guard.

"You said, 'Maybe, if you get lucky.'" Fang gave a small smile and Devin was looking kinda uncomfortable.

"Are we gonna save my sister or not?" He asked, his voice shaking, from fear or the cold I couldn't tell.

"How far of a flight from here?" I asked Fang, wondering how far we would have to carry Devin.

"About an hour or so. Can you handle it, or do you need to rest?"

I glanced at Tanner who would have to help me with Devin, the others would be fine with the short flight.

"I'm good if you are." Tanner said, I could tell he wasn't too thrilled with carrying Devin again. I opened up the link between our minds.

'I don't like carting him around either, but I will teach him how to fly soon. Cause he's getting pushed off a cliff.' I sent the thought to Tanner, and he cracked a smile.

"Let's do this." I took a running leap and jumped off the cliff, then spread my wings and flapped down hard, keeping myself aloft. Tanner followed and soon we were all in the sky except for Devin.

Tanner and I circled back and picked him up, my wing brushed over Tanner's because we were so close. While flying I had to be careful to not smack Devin or Tanner with a wing. Tanner had to do the same. This is why I didn't like flying too close to someone.

Fang kept giving us strange looks, and I knew that I would have to teach Devin to fly, very soon. After about an hour, we came to a house lodged in the Colorado Mountains. We landed and walked into the house where there was a heated discussion going on.

"Shelby!" Nudge screamed, and threw her arms around me. "I can't believe it! I didn't think I'd ever see you again, with you flying away and leaving us like that!"

"Nudge, can it will you?" Fang said, leaning against a counter.

"They took Angel to the School, I'm guessing that's where they took Riley too." Max said, staring at a map on the table. I walked over to the table and looked at the yellowed pages, it was a map of the School. Iggy touched my hand.

"Wow, its really you." He said, sounding amazed.

"Missed you too, Ig." I said, rolling my eyes, then remembered. "I'm rolling my eyes." Why was I telling him this? Iggy was blind, the result of whitecoats trying to 'enhance' his vision.

"What will they do to them at the School?" Devin asked us. Nobody was willing to answer until Nudge decided to open her big mouth.

"We have to go get them back. We can't let them stay there- with Them. They're- monsters. They're going to do bad things to them. And put them in a cage. Hurt them. But there's ten of us. So the rest of us have to-" Her tirade was silenced by Max's hand over her mouth, but the damage was already done.

Devin's face was white. "They're going to do what?"

"How far is it?" Nudge asked, trying to fix her mistake.

"Six hundred miles, more or less. Seven hour flight, not including breaks."

"Can we talk about this? We're way outnumbered."

"No." Me and Max said at the same time, Max's eyes met mine. This was something we couldn't debate, they could be dead soon.

"Can we take a vote? They had guns, and a chopper." There was an edge to Iggy's voice.

"This isn't a democracy!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, its a dictatorship. With Max and Shelby leading it." Tanner said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I turned to him, glaring. He held up his hands.

"I am not leaving them to the School, even if that means I have to storm there and rip each of them apart until I find them." I growled, waiting for someone to try and stop me.

"So we're going to save them?" Iggy asked Max.

"Well actually some of us are going. Iggy and Gazzy you're staying here."

"As are Devin and Anna."

This was met with dead silence. Then Devin and the Gasman spoke up. "My sister is there."

"Yes, but Devin you can't fly and I don't want you to get hurt. Plus if she somehow escapes with Angel and comes here, you'll be here for her."

"What about me?" Anna asked, glaring forcefully at me.

"You will hurt yourself, and someone needs to keep these three in line."

"You are so full of it, why don't you just come out and say it about why I can't go?" Iggy said, his voice bitter. His question was directed at Max.

"Fine, it's because you're blind Iggy. And right now I can't take the time to watch over you in a fight." Max told him. I didn't know what was about to happen until Devin ran out the front door at top speed.

Tanner made a move to follow him, but I grabbed his arm. "I'll go. Be back in a few minutes." I rushed out the door, and felt the cool mountain air on my skin. He couldn't have gotten far, so I launched myself into the sky and started searching for him.

I found him sitting on the edge of a cliff, his legs hanging over the edge. I landed softly and he didn't hear me.

"Devin, you can't just run away like that." I told him walking over to where he sat.

"Why won't you let me go rescue my sister?" He asked, not bothering to turn around to face me.

"Devin, how could I live with myself if I let you go, and then you got hurt? You don't even know how to fly yet."

I sat down next to him and he threw a rock as far as he could throw it. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to go. It's my choice and its my sister."

"Well right now you are dealing with a Shelbyocracy. And the Queen says no. I'm sorry, but I will bring her back, but I can't allow you to go. I won't lose you."

Devin, being the King of Drama, decided that if he couldn't have his way, he was going to be reckless. "If you won't let me go, I'll hurt myself anyways." When I still shook my head, he shrugged his shoulders, stood up, and ran right off the edge of the cliff.

Anger boiled inside me and I shot off after him, my wings catching the wind. I dove after him, and caught him, swinging him up into my arms, then I headed to the ground, landing in a sort of crouch.

I practically threw him on the ground, he started backing away from me, his hands raised. I punched him with every word I said. "If you ever do that again, I swear, I'll save you, then kill you. Then I'll bring you back to life, just to kill you again."

He looked at me sheepishly, then before he could say anything, I was hugging him. "I want you to come, but I can't let you get hurt. You'll have to play superman some other time. And trust me, there will be plenty of chances."

Then I picked him up and flew us back to the house. Shoving him into the house in front of me, we walked back inside, and I prepared to join the rescue party.

Before I left I pulled Anna to the side, "Keep your eye on Devin, don't let him leave alone, and teach him some basic flying and fighting moves, just to be safe." She nodded, then watched as Me, Max, Tanner, Fang, Heidi, and Nudge took to the skies.

"Angel and Riley, we're coming for you." I just hope we aren't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two: Hotel California, Sort Of

Chapter 3

"Everyone clear on Plan B?" Max asked us, her speckled wings flashing in the sunlight.

"Uh-huh. If we ever get separated, we meet up at the northernmost point of Lake Mead." That might have been the shortest sentence she has ever said.

"Where's the School?" Max asked, adjusting her flight pattern slightly, coasting on the wind.

"Death Valley, eight miles north from Badwater Basin, ironic huh?" I told her, coasting on a good tailwind. Tanner was behind me, floating on the same wind, and I heard him snicker as well.

Nudge started to add something, but I saw Max raise her eyebrows at her. I fought a smile. Nudge was a good kid, and I loved her, but boy did she have a motormouth on her.

My mind drifted back to the people we had left behind, Devin hadn't been happy and I just hoped he wasn't pitching himself off of cliffs. Anna sure would have her hands full with the three of them. But she needed to stay. Their being unhappy was my least concern. Two members of my flock was missing. Yes, I considered it my flock because I was the oldest.

Some of you may be asking yourself why I left, and its simple. I had to get Devin, make sure he was safe. When I got there, it had been so peaceful I had stayed until I had to leave. Now I was back and ready to lead them again, although it seemed like I had a new right-wing. Max. I had left her in charge and I hoped she was willing to share the spotlight, because I was still the oldest.

I glanced over at Fang, his dark wings moved silently. Fang had been one of my best friends when I had lived with them. He was a silent person, but if you get to know him, he's awesome.

Glancing at the sky, I could tell we had been airborne for a good two hours. I flew closer to Tanner. "How's it feel to be flying again?"

"Amazing, now that I don't have to carry Devin." He gave a half-smile, but I knew what he was thinking. I had told him about Devin's temper tantrum.

"Do you think he's okay?" I was biting my lower lip. I didn't keep him safe for two years just to have him kill himself because he was being immature.

"Anna knows what she's doing. If he lies to her, she'll be suspicious. He can't fool her, and you told her to keep an eye on him. I'm sure he's fine." He gave me a reassuring smile, but I was still worried.

I heard Nudge saying something about her parents, and tried to block her out. None of us had even known our parents, we all assumed we were test-tube babies, and nothing more.

Max shut her down on trying to find what might have been her parents, but I could tell she wasn't going to let this go. And Max knew that too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything about Angel ached, from her head to her toes. She blinked several times, trying to wake herself up. She found herself in a dog cage. The chemical smell automatically gave away where she was, she was in the School. Riley was lying next to her, still asleep, lucky her.

Looking next to her she saw two more experiments in a cage next to her.

"Hi." She whispered to them, but they didn't talk to her, and their thoughts weren't very coherent.

One of them was rough and scaly, but only in patches. The other one he looked like well a...mistake. He had extra finger and toes, and he didn't look too good.

A door opened and she heard the noises of footsteps against a linoleum floor. Angel's heart filled with dread, and two whitecoats stopped in front of her cage, and looked in on her.

"Oh, my God- Harrison was right." One of them said, still peering at her through the bars on the cage door. "They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this one? Did you ever read the Director's report on this group?" They said excitedly to the other whitecoat.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure I believed it. Are you saying this is Subject Eleven? This little girl?" The other whitecoat asked, this one was a woman.

The first whitecoat rubbed his hands together with happiness. Then he leaned forward to unhook her cage. "Come here little thing. You're wanted in Lab Seven."

Angel winced as rough hands dragged her out of her cage, and the other experiments were glad that it was her and not them.

Angel didn't blame them one bit. They had left Riley alone, but for how long?

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Max? I'm starving." Nudge's voice cut across the silence of the flock. I looked at Max as well, I knew that Heidi and Tanner were also running low on fuel, I was too, but they came first.

"Okay we need to refuel, ideas anyone?" She looked around the flock, but her eyes settled on Fang, obviously she was used to asking him for help.

"What about the ski slopes? It's summertime and no one would be in those houses, some of them might have food." Heidi said from her position near Nudge. She had gotten the short end of the stick, she had had to listen to Nudge's constant talking.

"Let's find out." We flew in big, loopy circles around some of the small towns created by the slopes. We found one cabin separated from the others. No cars out front, and no smoke coming from the chimney. Maybe nobody was home.

We banked and slowed, then tucking our wings in a bit, we started to drop. We landed pretty close to it, maybe a hundred feet away. This was a relatively small cottage so we hoped there wasn't an alarm system.

With a pocketknife, Max slit a window screen and unhooked the window latch. She took out the screen and set it against the side of the house.

Tanner went up to the window and carefully jiggled it until the lock came undone. (Don't try that at home, kids. The last thing I need is a bunch of avid readers gone burglar.)

Once the window was open we went inside. Dust covered every surface and the fridge was turned off. But the cupboard had cans of stuff in them, plenty for six starving mutant bird kids.

Fang found some orange soda, and we ate and drank those. Half an hour later, we were full and laying on the musty couches. My head fell against Tanner's shoulder, and my eyes fell shut sleepily.

We all lay back and my last thought before I slipped into dreamland was, 'We're coming, don't worry Angel and Riley, we're coming for you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's throw all their stuff into the canyon." Iggy said angrily while punching a doorframe.

"I can't believe we have to stay here." Gazzy agreed, scowling.

"They made us stay for a reason." Anna said from where she was trying to teach Devin how to extend his wings. She couldn't teach him to fly of course, but she could give him a good start.

"Just will them to come out." She told him, and for the billionth time, she spread her wings.

Devin tried until he was red in the face, but his wings did not want to spread. She knew he had them of course, but for some reason, Devin couldn't make them extend.

"I give up." Devin said, then he threw himself down on the couch.

"Want to practice fighting?" Anna asked him, hoping to keep his mind off of Riley and Shelby had told her to keep him busy. She couldn't catch him if he decided to pitch himself off a cliff again, although that might have just been to show off for Shelby.

"What if the Erasers come back here? Max and Shelby left us here because they thought we couldn't handle ourselves. But they left us here, were the Erasers know the general area of where we are hiding." Gazzy said, this fact just dawning on him.

"It would be hard to find and even harder to get to." Iggy pointed out to him.

"Not if they have a chopper, which they do." Gazzy countered him.

"We can make plans, and not just be sitting ducks!" Iggy agreed with him. Devin was now intrigued and sitting at the table with them.

"Make traps, sabotage, and bombs!"

"Bombs are good, remember that one from last fall?" Iggy was grinning and Anna was getting nervous, they were serious about this, not kidding one bit.

"There was a reason for that okay?" Gazzy went through a drawer and came out with a pad and a piece of paper. "Now what are our objectives? You know besides to gain Shelby's attention." Gazzy gave a pointed look towards Devin, whose face became slightly red.

"That's not why I did it." Devin answered him, his face returning back to its normal color. What to know the funny part? He was so lying, and Anna knew it.

The boys were talking about bombs, but Anna was getting to the bottom of what was really bothering Devin, it wasn't just the fact that Shelby had told him he couldn't go. It was that Shelby didn't want to have to protect him, and Devin didn't want to be protected, he wanted to fight side-by-side with her. Because he loved her.

She fought a smile, Shelby deserved to have someone special in her life. This was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel knew she couldn't hold on much longer. They had started to experiment on Riley, and Riley's thoughts were terrified. Angel patted her arm, trying to comfort her. She sent her comforting thoughts, but Riley was white and pale, totally scared.

Then they made them run, Angel hadn't been able to feel her leg muscles for more than an hour, and her lungs were burning. Riley was still going strong, and hadn't been hit once with the stick thing that jolted electricity into her. Angel had four marks from it already.

Angel let go and was relieved, they zapped her, once, twice, three times, but she didn't feel it. Riley was still going strong, her face was white from fear, but she was fine, not breathing hard or anything.

Then the whitecoats came and ripped the electrodes off her own skin.

"Oh, my God, three and a half hours." The whitecoat was murmuring. "And the other one is still going strong." They let Angel sit, until Riley finally stopped, her breath coming in ragged, uneven rhythms.

"Unbelievable, you don't know how long I've waited to study Subjects One and Eleven. They have interesting intelligence levels and One has incredible endurance."

The whitecoats were interested in everything that was wrong with us, just the parts that made us freaks. The whitecoats took them back to their cage, and flopped them down inside. They both lay down, Riley was still panting slightly.

Angel wrapped her arms around Riley as she cried, her body shaking with fear. At least they weren't being experimented on anymore and they could rest.

And soon, exhausted, they both fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up with an arm draped lazily over me. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Tanner's arm. I threw it off me and stood up quickly. Tanner was startled by my movement.

"We all fell asleep! Get them up!" I shook Heidi and Nudge awake while Tanner did the same with Max and Fang.

"What time is it?" Fang asked, he seemed totally calm. I wanted to shake him until he wasn't calm anymore.

I fought off the urge. "Almost morning, of the next day! So get up and get moving! Now!" I yelled while Fang stuffed a backpack with cans, I didn't have time to argue I ran out of the house and shot into the sky, and was soon joined by the others.

I am so, so, so sorry girls. But I promise we are coming now, and we will be there soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I flew ahead of the others, using my speed to get ahead. I couldn't believe that I had done that. Two little girls were in grave danger and I was sleeping in a freaking cabin with a full stomach.

Tanner flew closer to me, struggling to keep up with me. I slowed down a bit, helping him out.

"We had to rest Shelby don't blame it on yourself." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"For ten hours!?" I practically yelled at him.

"We still have another four or so hours to go, and we couldn't have done it in one shot." Tanner told me, trying to get me to lower my voice, because the others we're staring at me. "Plus, we're going to have to stop again, right before we get there."

Okay, I knew he was right. "What happened to you being an idiot?" I asked him bitterly, wanting so badly to punch something and if he wasn't careful, it would be him.

He seemed to know this and backed away slightly. "That was all for show, I am a freaking genius. Please don't hurt me."

"So are we just gonna storm this place or what?" Fang asked us. Honestly, that was my plan, because when you mess with my flock, you get a very ticked off mutant who is very capable of kicking some butt.

I mean I wasn't Project Alpha for nothing. I was designed to be the best, and I was going to get those girls back, even if it meant harming everyone and everything in my path.

"Yeah, I was wondering what the plan was. I mean there's only six of us and a whole bunch of them. And the Erasers have guns. Maybe we could drive a truck though the gates? Or even into the building? Or maybe we could wait until nightfall, sneak in, and sneak out with the girls before anyone notices us."

I wanted to believe that last theory could work, but unfortunately I wasn't stupid. But the crazy thoughts seemed to cheer Nudge up though and I wasn't going to burst her bubble.

There was a Plan C one that me and Max had come up with in a mind link, the others didn't know, but that was okay. If all else failed then there would be a trade. Riley and Angel for me and Max. They might even settle for just me, because I knew how badly they wanted Project Alpha back into their clutches.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nothing every flew up this high, sometimes falcons, hawks, or other raptors. I think we freaked them out a little, like dang those are some ugly birds!

Everything was so small from up here as well, like I was looking down onto a miniature version of the world. But with our vision I could pick out something and kind of zoom in on it, making it come into focus.

"I wonder what they're doing at home? Maybe they got the TV working. But I bet they aren't doing any of their chores." Nudge babbled from her place next to Heidi.

I bet they're cursing me and Max's names from dusk to dawn, but I don't care. They're safe, and that's what matters.

Max picked a spot at random and zoomed in on it. It was a group of kids, they looked around my age, but they couldn't have been more different.

But then again, they were boring kids, stuck on the ground, doing homework. I was free, baby free.

She glanced down again and refocused, she scowled. What had at first seemed like a group of friends now looked like bigger kids picking on a littler kid. The ones around the girl in the middle were boys.

Don't even get me started on the whole Y chromosome thing, I live with three guys. Even though their the good ones, they're still obnoxious as all get out.

She made a snap decision, she wasn't going to let this happen. She turned to Fang, and hadn't even opened her mouth when he said, "No."

I looked over at Max and Fang. Max's eyes narrowed at Fang and she opened her mouth again. "No." Fang told her again.

"Meet me at the northernmost point of Lake Mead." Max told him, her eyes still narrowed.

"Max, want's to go play Supergirl, defender of the weak." Fang was irritated.

She circled around, half-turning around to take her back to whatever she was trying to do.

"I'll go with her." I circled the way Max was headed, planning on going with her.

"No." Tanner and Fang said at the same time.

"Neither one of you can stop me, so deal with it." I circled Tanner, challenging him to try and stop me. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Fang didn't say anything, just kept flying.

"We'll meet you guys back at Lake Mead, we promise."

Tanner gave me a look, like he knew something. I opened up the link. 'If anything happens and we aren't back by tonight. Keep going, save them without us. You can't stay here until we come back if something goes wrong, the girls come first.' He gave me a solemn nod, but I could tell he wasn't happy with me.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few."


End file.
